Serie Minificciones: Albertminificción: A New Adventure
by Elle Andrew
Summary: ALBERTMINIFICCIÓN- Escrito desarrollado y publicado para la Guerra Florida 2014.


_**"A New Adventure…"**_

**_Por Elle Andrew_**

**_Albert's Angels_**

**_GF2014_**

El otoño parecía querer adelantarse aquella tarde… Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que era imposible que sintiera el viento soplar. En Picadilly Circus a ésa hora de la tarde, caminaban presurosas cientos de personas, mientras el viento soplaba levantando sus abrigos; las pequeñas hojas desprendidas de los árboles, se confundían en el viento. Mi ojos sólo querían encontrarte a ti… Recordaba perfectamente ésa nota:-_"Mañana, 5 de la tarde, Picadilly Circus, en el lugar de siempre. Lleva poco equipaje Preciosa mía..._**"-** Ésa nota pertenecía a una serie de notas en dónde me invitabas a formar parte en una nueva proeza...- Sin dudarlo había presentado mi dimisión y ahí me encontraba entre un tumulto de gente esperando encontrar tu dulce mirar...

En medio de un grupo de personas tu distintiva figura te delataba. Tu gran altura, y ésos preciosos ojos tuyos escondidos detrás de unas tenues gafas oscuras, no podían confundirte entre la gente… Y así nos encontramos, rápidamente caminé hacia ti. Llevaba una pequeña valija, en la que había empacado todos mis sueños e ilusiones. Sentí tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me pegaste a tu cuerpo, hasta que escuché claramente el latido de tu corazón, y pude sentir la calidez de tu piel: -¡Estás aquí!- Me dijiste, con algo de sorpresa.-¡Claro que estoy aquí grandulón! Temía que no vinieras…- Confesé, tenía que alzarme en las puntas de los pies para hablarte al oído, mientras te abrazaba y depositaba un pequeño beso en tu mejilla...

Nos habíamos conocido dos años atrás, los dos ilustradores y editores de libros infantiles. Trabajábamos juntos en la gran editorial Cornwell Press Associates, nos veíamos a diario y por supuesto que te llamaba Grandulón y tú de vez en vez, Pequeña, o Preciosa. Según te acomodara la ocasión...-¡Vámonos, perderemos el avión!- Te dije sonriendo, podía sentir mi corazón latir cada vez más fuerte. La emoción me embargaba, así que contuve una pequeña lágrima de felicidad.-¡Nunca dejes de sonreír!- Me suplicaste, tomando mi rostro entre tus manos, aproximándome al tuyo, sintiendo el roce de tu nariz sobre la mía.-Me hace inmensamente feliz verte aquí.-Confesaste, sintiendo tu dulce aliento rozar mis labios. Un señora con sus dos pequeños hijos nos separaron: -¿Mami, qué están haciendo ésas dos personas?- Preguntó inocente la niña, apuntando su pequeño dedo hacia nosotros, obligándonos a separar, sentía las mejillas arreboladas, pero nada en el mundo podía opacar mi felicidad. Sonreímos cómo dos adolescentes, tomándonos de la mano, mi pequeña valija viajaba hacia tu hombro, mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la estación del metro.

Insististe en que debíamos llegar al aeropuerto de Heathrow tomando el subterráneo; y tenías razón, las calles y el tráfico de Londres eran imposibles a ésa hora… Compraste unos sándwiches y café para ambos, que compartimos ilusionados. Podía sentir que ésto te emocionaba tanto como a mí. Apenas habíamos retomado nuestra profunda amistad, después de aquel distanciamiento. Había sido una gran sorpresa para ambos, sabernos intensamente enamorados. Aunque no estaba segura de que sintieras millones de mariposas en tu estómago cada vez que nos tomábamos de la mano, aún así podía sentir tu cariño en cada vez que enlazábamos nuestros dedos. Tal vez yo iba por delante mucho más presurosa que tú; caminabas tan confiado a tu paso, y yo sólo quería que tuvieras algo de premura, perderíamos el avión… A lo que todas las veces me sonreíste con dulzura, en algunas otras me tomabas por la cintura, me dabas vueltas y me colocabas firme en el suelo, para luego depositar dos pequeños besos en mis mejillas. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente; a pesar de ser conocido cómo el más estricto de los editores y un excelente ilustrador, jamás hubiera podido imaginar que fueras tan cariñoso. Pienso que caminabas a tu paso a propósito; incluso llegaste a caminar más despacio; impulsada por el mismo juego comencé a empujarte por detrás, a lo que con carcajadas respondiste haciendo contrapeso:-¡William! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- Te reclamé por debajo de tu saco, habías optado por cubrirme con él para que no viera claramente el camino. Acto seguido me levantaste en brazos…-No llegaremos tarde.- Aseguraste y después pusiste un reguero de besos sobre mi frente, sonrojando mi rostro, y desbocando mi corazón. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar al vagón correcto; la gente nos miraba extraño. Tus fuertes brazos rodeándome, mientras besabas mi frente, y mis mejillas con ternura. Ambos reíamos cómo niños pequeños; imagino que éramos una rareza entre la frialdad a la que estaban acostumbrados los pasajeros... Por fin llegamos al aeropuerto; mi pequeña maleta en tu hombro, y nuestros documentos listos. Nos indicaron el camino y rápidamente te seguí, parecías seguro de en dónde exactamente estaría el hangar del avión. Tras tuyo iba dubitativa, puesto que jamás había estado en ésa parte del aeropuerto. Llegamos hasta una pequeña salita de estar donde nos esperaban dos refrescantes botellas con agua, y dos silloncitos sobre los que nos sentamos. No duramos mucho sentados, cuándo una azafata nos llamó a abordar… Todo era muy extraño. Al parecer se habían equivocado, a mi entender viajaríamos en un avión privado. Me acerqué a tu oído para decírtelo en susurros:-William, se han equivocado, éste no es nuestro avión.- Me miraste con ésos zafiros tuyos, tan profundos y llenos de enternecimiento; al tiempo que colocabas tus gafas dentro del bolsillo de tu traje: -No lo han hecho preciosa…- Me aseguraste, planteándome miles de interrogantes, en ésa cabeza mía que siempre andaba a las mil revoluciones. Imagino que pudiste leer mi mente porque en seguida me dijiste:-Todo tiene una respuesta. Y ahora preciosa mía, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa: Nunca, nunca, nunca, te dejaré ir…- Me confesaste regalándome la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Las puertas de cristal del hangar se abrieron, y nos llamaron a abordar por una escalerilla, te tomé de la mano: -Jamás pienso dejarte William Albert Andrew...- Te abracé con fuerza, puesto que era la más pura verdad. Después de casi haberte perdido, saberte tan cercano a mí, era motivo de dicha. Me alzaste en brazos, contagiándome toda tu emoción. Me sostuviste, cómo si no quisieras dejarme ir:-¡Promételo!- Me suplicaste. Sonriendo y con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad lo prometí.-¡Te lo prometo con el alma, y con el corazón!- Besé amorosamente tus mejillas, depositando miles de pequeñas caricias.-¡Ejem! Señor Andrew, es preciso que abordemos.- Nos incitó la azafata, y cómo un niño apenado me depositaste con cuidado en la pista de aterrizaje. Divertida miraba tu rostro que reflejaba algo de vergüenza, mientras te rascabas vigorosamente la cabeza. Hacíamos al tonto en cualquier parte, tanto tú cómo yo; un amor tan trascendente era difícil de silenciar. Seguramente yo estaría carmín, aunque poco me importaba. Subimos ésa escalerilla tomados de las manos. Sonriendo, e ilusionados por nuestra próxima travesía…

Dentro del avión había dos grandes poltronas de lo más cómodo; nos esperaba un almuerzo junto con una botella de Champaign. Estaba sorprendida de tanto lujo y seguía repitiéndome que todo era una equivocación, y sí así lo fuera, disfrutaría cada momento; hasta que se dieran cuenta, que dos editores e ilustradores de libros infantiles difícilmente podían costear un avión privado. Mirabas fijamente mi rostro, mientras me ofrecías una copa llena del cristalino y burbujeante líquido.-Por que nuestra empresa sea épica…- Me propusiste guiñándome un ojo.-Por que trascienda hasta a las páginas de la historia...- Respondí sonriendo chocando mi copa contra la tuya; ilusionada en cada palabra. Sorbimos los dos algo de líquido, sintiendo las pequeñas burbujas juguetear en nuestras gargantas: –Sigo pensando que se equivocaron William.- Te recordé algo insegura y en susurros. De nuevo tomaste mi mano hasta colocarme en tu regazo: -Te prometo que todas y cada una de tus preguntas tienen respuesta, pequeña curiosa...- Me acercaste a tí, estabas hondamente conmovido.- Sólo quiero disfrutar que estamos juntos. De tantos lugares en dónde pudiste estar, llegaste a mí, cómo un torbellino nuevo de ideas; tan hermosa, a posarte justo cómo una pequeña mariposa sobre una flor, delante mío, a diario. Sólo tenía que alzar la mirada para encontrarte...-Me declaraste en un sendero de besos que dibujaban mi barbilla. Millones de cosquillas recorrían mi cuerpo, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón. Sí, éramos un par de tiernos tórtolos enamorados: ¿Mi amor, y por fin, a dónde iremos…?-Reíste de buena gana.-¡Se oye tan bien "mi amor" en tus labios! !A dónde tú quieras tierno amor!- Me miraste con ésos destellos azules y profundos, hasta que lograste arrancarme un suspiro. Tu sonrisa completó mi alma, iluminando cada segundo de mi vida desde aquel instante.-A dónde sea que vayamos, será una aventura...- Afirmaste confiado. Por mi pequeña cabeza pasaron un millón de ideas...

FIN

**_Dedicado a Three Swords:_**

**_Gracias por inspirarnos y hacernos soñar…_**

**_Gracias por un año más de alegrías e ilusiones…_**

**_Con mucho cariño,_**

**_Elle._**


End file.
